


Изгнание невинного мальчика

by riu_black



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Drabble, Gen, Social Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riu_black/pseuds/riu_black
Summary: О богохульно рожденном седовласом сорняке священной земли.





	Изгнание невинного мальчика

Мальчика было жалко.

Мальчик вызывал жалость.

Мальчик пробуждал в душе жалость.

У мальчика серебряной сединой побелены лохмы волос, у мальчика темень из-под глаз не сходит, у мальчика мрака ужас в глазах светлых распускается.

Такому мальчику нет места на священной земле, никто не посмотрит на то, что ею он и рожден. Она его мать. И она тоже отсекла от себя дитя со взором, тянущим в пропасть.  


И людям тоже мальчик не нужен. «Бес он плутовской», — говорят. — «Погибель несёт и раздрай».

Так что же делать мальчику? Чего искать, чего желать, куда податься?  
Как избежать ярости людской и гнева бескрайнего? Их злобы и бессилия? Их жажды и страха?

Ведь он лишь маленький мальчик, в котором нашла свой приют тьма.

Его свет греет даже бездуховную темень.

_Жаль, что он лишь невинный мальчишка, которого никто не убережет от боли. ___


End file.
